Illegal Love: Remember
by RenessmeKatnissCullen
Summary: 'He found me;i didn't find him.'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :Introduction**

1

_**All my life, I wanted to find out find out who I my parents died when I was two,I don't remember anything about them.I was then raised by my Aunt Lindia ,my only family member,who was very nice and cared about me.I was raised by my Aunt Lindia until I was finding out that a vampire named Trathan killed my parents, I felt a horrible fury of anger flow though knowing that I was a werewolf really helped, and because I thought I was human,I thought I couldn't do anything.I hated vampires and everything that did with them,until I met Reli,my boyfriend,who was also a meeting him and his sisters and brothers,I figured out vampires aren't that ,My pack of friends didn't think ,now I have to figure out how to keep my pack from killing my boyfriend and his family. **_  
_**This is my story.**_

_** Chapter 1 ,Rosa:Introduction**_

_** The alarm clock rung loudly,annoyingly,stupidly,waiting for me to turn it off.**_  
_** "Grr..." I thought out loud,slapping the "off" button so hard that I made my hand sting.**_  
_ "Oh gosh,the first day at school."_  
_**I knew that today - out of all days - was going to be a horrible school day.I hated were the hardest.**_  
_** "Rosa,school awaits!" My aunt shouted,her voice cheery,as usual. Since my aunt worked at a restaurant a few miles away,she -unfortuantly- worked alot.I was mostly home alone,for at least about...um...six hours after gets home at at least 8:30p.m.**_  
_** I'm not the girl who gets lots of attention at...well...anywhere.I'm 16 ( i turned so 5 days ago) ,and more of a tomboy,so I absolutely hate showing emotion,and i don't really like the colors pink or yellow,and yes,sometimes I can be a little annoying.I play the flute,i don't really talk,and I do actually get shy when I meet people I don't know.**_  
_** I shook my head from my thoughts ,and quickly pulled my cover off my darkish-lightish-skinned body.I quickly put on my clothes, and headed Linda -or auntie,as I called her- was already cooking my breakfast,oatmeal.**_  
_**"Hey,auntie." I said sitting down at the dining table.**_  
_**"Hey,Rosa." She said placing the oatmeal on the table,where I sat."Ready for school?"**_  
_**"Not really,but sure."I said sarcasticly.**_  
_**Auntie chuckled at this."Finish your breakfast,and we'll head out to the car."**_  
_**I quickly gobbled down my food."Ready!" I said,but -since my mouth was full with food- it sounded like,"Weadwy!" Auntie chuckled at this, and said sarcasticly,"**Very** lady-like."**_  
_**I wiped my face with a napkin, and we headed to the car.**_  
_**We drove until we to we saw the sign that said:Massacusetts High School .Yep, I live Aunt chose somewhere close to a forest,so that we could go hiking some reason,she wouldn't pick anywhere in Mississippi.I questioned her for a second,but it was useless, because she changed the subject in a nervous rage.I,again, had to shake my head from my thoughts and get out of the car. I said goodbye to my Aunt Lindia,and walked into the school.**_  
_**People stared at me though the side of their eyes,probably whispering about my clothes,or hair,or how ugly my face is,or anything they thought made me look not to notice,I toyed with the stings on my backpack,letting the mumbling buzz like a broken Television (or as I say "TV"),annoy me.**_  
_** This was the time of day when I wished I could sleep.**_  
_** High school.**_  
_** The stupidest time of the day.**_  
_*************************************************************************************_  
_** I walked to my first period class,wondering what we would be learning in science today.I walked though the door , looking for Jay,Brianna, and Layla(or Delayla), my best friends.I, finally, found them later waiting around the room for new seats.I walked over next to them and stood a few feet on the side of them.**_  
_**"Hey." **_  
_**"Hey."Jay was wearing wolf-leather shoes,a light red T-shirt,and Blackish-blue jeans with scratch mark designs on hair was black,and in a short -cut afro.**_  
_**"What have you been doing? I tried calling you FIFTY times!"Delayla whispered was wearing black skinny jeans, blue leather boots, and a dark blue hair was brownish-black,and in braids.**_  
_**"Sorry.I've been getting ready for school."I answered.**_  
_**"Oh."She quickly calmed down.**_  
_**I'd never gotten to see Brianna."Where's Brianna?"**_  
_**"She left." Was all Layla said before the teacher called her.**_  
_**"Delayla?" called, pointing toward a seat in the front.**_  
_**"Layla."Delayla corrected,as she sat in her assigned .Butter nodded,smiling,and continued calling names.**_  
_**"Alyssa." called.**_  
_**Alyssa took her assigned seat,and continued calling names (including Jay's),until she got to me. She turned to me,and pointed to a seat near the classroom window.**_  
_**Yes,a window seat!**_  
_**I walked to my seat and sat down.**_  
_**Finally,after being the last names called,class quickly learned our section (in the book) about human traits,and left to our next classes-which for me was English-.I sighed when I got to class. English, to me, was a horrid did have to write essays,-which I like- but only certain parts of writing.**_  
_**"Today, you will write an 100 word essay about "The Smallest Dragon" by Anne McCaffery ,the story we've been reading."**_  
_**Everyone groaned.**_  
_**"It is due in two days."**_  
_**Everyone groaned louder.**_  
_**Me,being the person I am,stayed quiet and just took out the piece of paper,which was needed-as was on the smartboard ahead of me-and wrote,**_  
_**"The Smallest Dragonboy"by Anne McCaffrey**_  
_**on the top of my paper.**_  
_**"You already should be ready,like Rosa is."**_  
_**Since ,our teacher,had just -unfortunatly-pointed me out,therefore,making most of the kids in my class stare at cheeks burned with embarresment,and I used my black hair,that somehow had a blue glow in the sun, to cover my face.**_  
_**"Teacher's pet!" I heard people whisper.**_  
_**Why do I have to be so good?**_  
_**But ,then,I realized that one boy -who I couldn't really see from where I was sitting- that had brownish-red hair -from what I could tell- wasn't whispering like the rest of my class,instead he looked at me with an emotionless expression.I tried to look away,but my eyes kept circling to him.**_  
_**He kept looking at me until calmed the class down.**_  
_**We continued with our work until -finally- the class ended,and I headed to my band class with .**_  
_**I learned a few songs on my flute,and headed to my next class,P.E.**_  
_**After getting dressed ,I headed to my side of the .Loan was Jay's class , was Brianna and Layla's teacher,and was my teacher.I found my new seat ,and the only one sitting down,I looked down, sat down next to me,snapping me out of my daydream.A boy I had seen! In english! His eyes pierced with knew me?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,Reli:Recognization/Don't you remember me?I remember you.**  
**I sat there,her eyes curious,looking at the girl I one problem,she didn't remember me.I remembered her and the memory clearly:**  
_The little girl looked at me,only about 1 to 2 years eyes ,the glowing,sparkling amber that I saw now,asking me the question that I had asked myself,"Why?".And she cried.A high pitched cry escaped her lips as I watched her high above in a tree.I knew she had seen was so vumnerable,even though her living family member held family member,human, I saw them drive away,the little girl looking back ,teary eyed,in my direction._  
**Rosa.**The burning words stuck in my thoat **.I know 't you remember me?**  
**But,instead,I just stared,letting my thoart burn with a wet dog smell that overwhelmed brother and my sister,Nathan and Kacey both had .**  
**In this class-that ,to me,seemed to be very unneccesary-we had to run ,and do other ,-as I said before-this is very unneccesary,because -even though I was the weakest person in my vampire family-I could do this easily.I had to be careful not to run to fast,or I would give myself away and would have to meet Natalie Vangs,the leader of The Vampire Concil.I shuddered at the thought.**  
**Luckily,we were only doing simple push-ups were easy,so easy that I could do it with one hand behind my back,but I decided not to brag and used both of my most of the girls in my class,Rosa was doing it the boy way,glistening with sweat,and breathing ,she was stonger than I gave her credit .We then changed to jumping-jacks.**  
**After what seemed like 5 hours,we left class.I had 2nd lunch,and apperently ,so did Rosa,because I saw her walking with her friends towards a table.I would have followed her,but ,then,Kacey and Nathan,called my over to a table.I walked over,but glanced at Rosa as I past her.**  
**"Hey."**  
**"Hey."**  
**"Hey."**  
**"What up?"Kacey says.**  
**"HE was staring at a GIRL."Nathan teased me.**  
**"No,I WASN'T."**  
**"Yeah,you WERE."**  
**"NO,-"**  
**"Will you please STOP."Kacey interupted the argument."If what Nathan says is true,Which I seriously doubt,"We glared at him."I PERSONALLY don't think arguing like a 5-year-old will help."**  
**"She's right,bro."Nathan teased again.I ignored his teasing and,instead,glared at Rosa,who wasn't paying attention to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3, Rosa: My Stalker/Follows me everywhere**_

_"The forbidden forest" Jay had said._

_"The place far, far to the right. "He pointed right towards a dark spot in the, otherwise, evergreen trees._

_"The only place where people are forbidden. They say the place is haunted, but no one's ever actually gone in there again, as you can imagine."_

**My mind wondered as I went to my fifth period class. What would it be like. To explore a haunted area.**

**I felt my heart beat faster as I thought about what it would be like. I knew that Auntie would never allow me to go to a forest by myself, but something told me to go. The urge increased as I went though the day. ****_I had to go, no maybe, no OK, I had to go._**

**Soon, I was biting my lip, telling myself to wait. I needed a way out. My mind raced. Adrenaline attacks formed inside me, only to be held in by my biggest fear, exploding in a rage of anger or adrenaline and hurting someone. Auntie. I would never forgive myself if I accidently hurt anyone.**

**I needed to stop thinking these horrible things, but my fear rose**. _Stop __**,**_**I told myself**. _You need to stay strong. For Auntie._

Suddenly, the bell rung. **Finally.**

_Wait! __**,**_** I tell myself**. _Aww, man! One more period to go! Darn!_

**Sixth period wasn't going to help my mood, either, but I had to go. I was going to need credits for** **collage**. _How in the world _**would I concentrate with my mind at this state****_. _**_Whatever,_ I tell myself**. **_Just handle it. Like a woman. _

**After sixth period, I headed home. Aunt Lindia was working today, so I was home alone. Good. I could start my homework. I finished my homework in about an hour and wrote a note to auntie:**

**Hey, auntie,**

**Gone to Layla's house to study. Be back in an least an hour.**

**Love,**

**Rosa Finesse Pink**

**I used my full name to make myself identified, just in case I went missing and she wanted to keep it.**

**I, then, realized that I was going to need supplies. I got a smaller, old backpack and filled it with stuff I thought I would need.** _Knife, check. Jacket, check. Water canister, check._

**I zipped up the purple solid- color backpack and headed out the door.**

**I walked on the sidewalk until I reach the entrance to the park and checked my watch. Five minutes. I kept walking until I saw the electric gate that blocked the forest from the city. Luckily, it was off.**

**How was I going to get in?**

**Something flashed around me in black whoosh. The wind seems to curl around me.**

_Whatever,_ **I thought to myself**. _It's probably nothing._

**Suddenly, I see the outline of someone in the dark of the forest shade. They point to small flash of light next to my foot. **

**A Hole. **

**But, it's small. Though, maybe, I could get through, if I try. **

**I look up to thank the stranger, but they are already flinging though the far trees.**

**_Follow._**** That wasn't my instincts talking.**

_Really, um…. NOT._

_Follow._

**The voice didn't have a tone and the voice was clear and bland. But, somehow harsh, as if they were commanding me.**

_Why?_

_Follow._

**The clear, bland, commanding voice repeated**.

_No._

_Follow._

**I looked at my watch.**

3:30p.m.

30 _minutes._

**It would take 30 minutes to get home.**

**I had to go. So, I walked down the sidewalk to my home.**

**When, I get home, no one was home, so I go to bed. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4, RELI : HOME IS HORRIBLE**_

**I fling though the trees until I see my house. I quickly jump out of the tree and land on my feet in front of the front door. Right when I'm about to knock on the door, the door opens.**

**"Where have you **_been?" _**Kacey pulled me inside; my head yanked behind me.**

**But, before I can speak, Kacey interrupts me.**

**"You know what, **_never mind_**!" She tosses me some dirty clothes to slip into. "Go get dressed; get to work! Mom's getting home **_early_**, and if we're not done..." She cuts herself off.**

**"**_Well_**, GO. **_GO_**!" She pushes me to leave, and I do go get dressed.**

**"I began working, but **_NATHAN_** won't **_help_**!"**

**I go back to his room. I knock at his door loud, so loud that you can hear it though his thick door.**

**"**_FINE_**." He yells back.**

**I go back to the kitchen with Nathan following me.**

**We all began cleaning the house. I scrub the floor, Kacey washes the dishes, and Nathan mops.**

**I already know what would happen if mom came home and we weren't done. I would get punished for what **_they_** did because**_ I'm_** the oldest. OK, second oldest.**

**Nathan was the oldest, Kacey the youngest.**

**But, today, we were lucky. We were able to get everything done, and get dressed, before mom came home. Just barely though.**

**I'm more different than my mom thinks. First, I'm a guardian of people and for now it's Rosa. And now, Second, I think I'm in love with a werewolf.**

**Why?**

**I guess she's just a reincarnation of the girl I fell in love with, though in the end she dies. And, for some reason, thinking about her dying makes me want to throw up, barf, yank whatever you call it. She's just a reincarnation of Nadira, my last girlfriend.**

**But, she doesn't know I exist. I sigh, walk into my bedroom, lock the door, and plop on the bed waiting for this day to be over.**

**I stayed up all night. I didn't need sleep. I **_could_** go to sleep, if I wanted to, but I didn't.**

**I, finally, get up at around four or five and go hunting, change my clothes and just sit around for a few hours. At seven- fifty, I head to school, along with Kacey and Nathan, thinking about the same topics as before. **_Rosa._

_Why did she have to smell like wet dog?_

_Out of all the things she could have been, why did she have to be a __**werewolf**__?_

_According to vampires, I was "Stuck between animal blood and a human"._

_[ The human response would be between "a rock and a hard place".]_

_Being a vampire, my throat stung so bad that I couldn't think or move. On the other hand though, I was her secret guardian. It was my job to watch over her._

**And finally I reach school with Kacey and Nathan.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5, Rosa: The Boy? Crazy!**_

**I walked into first period, thinking about going to the forbidden forest once again. That was the most relaxing place I'd ever been. I needed to go. Especially though these awkward days.**

**At last, I'm walking to lunch. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes wlkes up to me.**

**"I hear you went to counseling classes." She says.**

**"Yeah, I did… and who are you?"**

**"I'm Kacey. Reli's sister."**

**"Oh. Who's Reli?"**

**"The guy who sits next to you in gym."**

**"Oh."**

**"Can you sit with us today?"**

**"Why?"**

**"My brother doesn't talk, and I thought maybe with you there…"**

**But, by then, I was zoned out, minding my own business. This made no sense. None. Nada. Why would **_I_** go **_there_** if their smell would fill my nose? But, on the other hand…**

**"Why?"**

**"He…uhh… H-He stares at you all the time?"**

**I blush, for a second, and then say the most dumbest question….**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**I had to make up my mind.**

**" I'll sit with you," I say. " But just for a little." I add quickly.**

**" Great!" And she practically bounces to show me where they sit. **

**This was going to be a **_long_** lunch.**


End file.
